


Neverland

by TheBizarreKaar



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character is named Lune for fluidity of the story, Name is based off of Chapter 11 page 30 of the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar
Summary: Ciel and 'Lune' find themselves abducted and stranded on a remote island with several other children. Based very loosely on Peter Pan and Lord of the Flies. Captain Hook despises children and also wants to gain eternal life and wealth. As do most greedy humans. When a sacrifice to summon a demon goes awry and 'Lune' finds himself face to face with terror what will he do?





	Neverland

He stared with reluctance at the crisp white envelope that settled itself on the center of his desk. Earl Vincent Phantomhive sighed in fear and gingerly sliced it open and hesitantly opened its contents. Her Majesty wrote but a few sentences and it included a horrifying truth.

A couple weeks earlier.

It was a cool winter night, the Phantomhive twins were sleeping soundly and a loud sound filled the room. 'Lune' opened his eyes and gasped as a strange boy crept through the window. He nudged Ciel awake in fear and hid in his arms for comfort. Ciel, having been startled awake, and was high on alert, reached for his fencing sword by the bed.

"Who goes there? What do you want?" There was not an ounce of fear in his voice and he protectively wrapped his free arm around his brother.

"Oh boy, I'm sorry for scaring you two. I'm just looking for my friends." The boy in green said, mimicking binoculars with his hands. He glided over to the bed and tapped the end of the fencing sword. "What kind of toy sword is this? It's awefully skinny..."

Ciel scowled and swung at him. "It isn't a toy dummy. Now get out! I do not care about these so called friends of yours. It is extremely rude to sneak into people's rooms without permission." He say continously stabbing the sword at him, However the boy was able to dodge his aim quite easily.

"Oh! But your parents did give me permission." He said smiling wide. The twins gave him a sceptic glance and 'Lune' turned to his brother and whispered in his ear.

"What if he is telling the truth? Mother and Father would be mad if we didn't help him." Ciel contemplated for a brief moment and sighed heavily in defeat. "Fine! We will help you, however you are to leave here as soon as you find them. Understood?" He said keeping the sword aimed at him.

"Sure do. The name's Peter Pan by the way. What about you two?" The boy said relaxing his stance and crossing his arms behind his head. Just as 'Lune' was about to speak, Ciel covered his mouth quickly. "Doesn't matter, you'll be forgetting them either way soon enough. Let's get this over with."

'Lune' huffed in annoyance, but kept quiet as they walked around the bedroom. Peter watched the twins carefully out of the corner of his eye a smirk coming to fruition. After coming to the conclusion that there was nobody else in the room Ciel suggested they search the other rooms.

'Lune' thought that it was strange that this boy had climbed through their window on the second floor but didn't speak up. His brother always got mad if he spoke out of turn. He lagged behind and observed his brother and Peter as they went into an adjacent room.

He heard footsteps faintly behind him but before he could turn a piece of fabric came over his face and his vision went black.

Back to the present.

Vincent gave his wife a farewell kiss on the cheek and boarded the ship with his colleague Diedrich. They would be on course for a fortnight and then a smaller vessel would bring them to a small island to the east of Central America.

He waved to Rachel as the ship left the port and they entered towards the sea. He sighed and opened the envelope from the Queen once more. Despite his efforts, those sentences never changed and haunted him as he reread every word repeatedly.

My Dear Earl Phantomhive,

It is with great sorrow that I come bearing this dreadful news.  
The body of your son has been located. They were recovered on a small remote island off the coast of Central America that has been rumoured to be called Neverland.

My condolences,  
Her Majesty the Queen

The paper was nearly torn as he stretched it thin in his grasp and clenched his jaw tightly. A hand on his shoulder disrupted his attention and Diedrich gave him a pitiful upturn of his lip.

He sighed and tucked the envelope and its contents in his coat pocket and gave him a strained smile. "Well, let's go find our room then, shall we?" He exclaimed, leading his way through the hallways. "Here we are, room A66." He produced an intricate skeleton key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Oh! It seems there is only one bed. What a predicament?!" Vincent said in a mocking tone. He gave his companion a sly smirk and sat down elegantly on the edge of the bed a palm pressed against his chin. "What shall we do, my dear Diedrich?"

Diedrich gave him a look of irritation and placed their suitcases on the desk by the bed. He grumbled under his breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll just sleep on the floor or something. It's not that big of a deal."

Even with the heavy tension surrounding Vincent he still behaved the same. "Nonsense! We'll share the bed. It'll be just like Weston again." A scowl appeared briefly on Diedrich's face as he remembered his time at Weston College.

Such agony he went through, and even now that he is still by Vincent's side. This is going to be a long voyage.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

'Lune' could hear voices, many voices surrounding him as he lay on his side bound, gagged, and blindfolded. The feel of moist wood rubbed against his cheek as his weight shifted from side to side. The smell of fish and spirits permeated the air, making his stomach roll. He felt nauseous, and pain blossomed in his head.

Once the voices became distant he groggily lifted his head and struggled to sit up. He suspected he was on a ship of some sort. He nudged his face against his shoulder and the blindfold shifted up. His suspicions were slightly confirmed as he saw barrels and crates surrounding him.

He was also surprised to discover several other children in the same condition as him. Fear and anxiety set in when Ciel was nowhere to be seen. A lot of them seemed to be of the upper class, if their attire was anything to go by.

He could feel hot tears drip downs his cheeks, soaking the fabric tied around his mouth. His sobs were muffled, yet still loud enough to grab the attention of the boy next to him. He had pale blonde hair and seemed to be of the same age.

He moved close to 'Lune' and nudged him slightly. He shook his head sideways, much to 'Lune's' confusion. Although it became apparent when a man approached them.

"Oi mate, this one's removed its blindfold!....Whaddya mean leave em'?..Aye, whatever you say..." the man gave him a nasty glare and huffed as he walked away.

A different man appeared this time, much burlier than the other. He approached him and knelt down to his level. He roughly grasped his face by the chin and examined his face. His hands were chapped and dry and scratched against his skin.

"This one'll fetch a nice price. Make sure to tag em' when we dock." His voice was hoarse, like he smoked too much tobacco. He yanked the makeshift blindfold back over 'Lune's" eyes and lifted him up by the arm and threw him over his shoulder. 'Lune' kicked and screamed to no avail. He became hysteric, his head throbbing with the amout of energy he used to thrash about.

The creak of metal and then suddenly 'Lune' was being thrown into a small crate. He whimpered and shrunk into himself. The clang of metal echoed around him and he sobbed once more, however his tears had long since run dry.

He sat there and waited numbly until they reached their destination.


End file.
